


Человек созидающий (Homo Faber)

by PulpFiction



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Frankenstein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вселенная, в которой девичья фамилия матери Шерлока - Франкенштейн, а доктор Ватсон к концу наполеоновских войн вернулся домой, демобилизованным после ранения...Как сложилась бы история, если бы рядом с доктором Франкенштейном оказался доктор Ватсон?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Человек созидающий (Homo Faber)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homo Faber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553045) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



Над головами пятерых мужчин, собравшихся в украшенной изразцами комнате, висели тяжелые клубы сладковатого дыма. Самый высокий и широкоплечий из них встал и выпрямился — темные густые волосы заструились по плечам длинными волнами, почти скрывая тонкий шрам, начинавшийся от лба и исчезающий под подбородком. Слегка прихрамывая, он направился к поставцу, стоявшему у двери. Многие привезли с войны подобные «подарки», но некоторые приобрели ранения не столь героически — сбросила лошадь, промахнулся на дуэли, пьяным рухнул с лестницы. Один из собеседников покачал головой, разглядывая сквозь завесу дыма от своей трубки, как мужчина взял с полки графин и направился обратно. Остальные подняли стаканы.

— Все мы эгоисты, — произнес мужчина, — каждый ребенок любит слушать истории о своих корнях, рассказы о том, как встречались его будущие родители, о том времени, когда он был совсем маленьким. О том, что сам не видел и помнить не может, — он наполнил стаканы всех присутствующих, кроме того, кто ответил, вынув трубку изо рта.

— Вы не были ребенком.

***

— Полковник?

— Войдите и закройте дверь, Майкл. Неожиданно я сейчас один.

Доктор Стэмфорд зашел в маленькую гостиную, затворил за собой дверь, остановился взглядом на заваленном бумагами столе и, заведя руку за спину, повернул ключ в замке. Полковник Ватсон, поморщившись, опустился в кресло, жестом пригласив гостя последовать его примеру.

— Как меня нашли? Официально я еще нигде не числюсь, — он со вздохом потер лицо и посмотрел на Майкла.

— Мне кажется, стоило бы начать с вопроса: «Хорошо ли доехали из Лондона? Не хотите ли прочистить горло от дорожной пыли?»

Раздался мелодичный звон чокающихся бокалов.

— Мне недавно пришлось выйти в отставку, — сказал полковник Ватсон.

Майкл устроился в кресле.

— Вы сойдете с ума от скуки через неделю, а через две вызовете на дуэль партнера по карточной игре, Джон.

Ватсон похлопал себя по колену.

— Я изменился с тех пор, как мы, бывало, состязались, кто быстрее распилит бедренную кость, — ответил он и пригубил янтарную жидкость. — Больше доверять своему скальпелю я, увы, не могу.

— Откройте свою больницу, наладьте работу и спасете этим много жизней, — возразил Майкл. Доктор Ватсон многозначительно посмотрел на стол.

— Чтобы погрузиться в бесконечные бумаги?

— Вы видите суть вещей, Джон, и так было всегда. Ваши пациенты выживают, потому что они для вас — _люди_ , а не пример из научного трактата или истекающий кровью кусок мяса, который можно с легкостью выбросить.

Джон перевел взгляд на окно.

— Некоторые полагают, что мне нужно видеть и другие вещи. Викарий приходил с визитом.

Стэмфорд фыркнул.

— Нет, — Джон поднял палец, — он беспокоился не о моей душе, а о том, что происходит на кладбище.

Майкл поднял бровь. Джон поставил стакан на подлокотник.

— В последние месяцы кто-то тревожит могилы, и добрый священник недоволен результатами усилий местного констебля. Преподобный отец думает, что я как человек проницательного ума смогу отыскать ключ к загадке, в которой потерпел неудачу мистер Лестрейд, — Джон отпил из стакана.

— Ваша репутация вас опережает, — усмехнулся Майкл.

— Нет у меня репутации в мирной жизни! — воскликнул Джон, с грохотом поставив стакан на стол.

Майкл подождал, пока вспышка гнева угаснет. Характер Джона Ватсона всегда был сродни летней буре.

— Прошу прощения, — Джон взял бутылку и наклонился к Майклу, подливая виски ему и себе. — Есть только воспоминания пары старинных друзей. Кажется, с делами деревни следует идти к «владельцу поместья», а не к чужаку вроде меня?

— Дело в том, — Майкл поставил стакан на стол гораздо спокойнее, — Шерлок Холмс, вернее, доктор Холмс, в этих местах такой же чужак, как и вы. Он учился сначала в Лондоне, потом многие годы за границей. Вернулся в родные края — весьма неохотно — всего несколько месяцев назад, когда скончался его дед по материнской линии и оставил в наследство замок.

— Замок? — повторил Джон.

— Скорее замок, чем поместье, — пояснил Майкл, — построенный явно эксцентричным предком. Словно картинка из старых немецких сказок.

— В нем можно жить? — спросил Джон. — Или среди живописных руин открыта лавка для покупателей?

— Он действительно живописен, но более чем пригоден для жилья, если не считать башню в саду, — Майкл поднял стакан. — Шерлок начал обустраивать под лечебницу крыло, как только я упомянул о вашем решении. На прошлой неделе он написал, что работы почти подошли к концу.

Джон, наклонив голову, внимательно посмотрел на друга.

— Но я вышел в отставку всего несколько дней назад.

Майкл неторопливо потягивал виски.

— Вы написали, что генерал Шолто не хочет принимать вашу отставку, а Шерлок… Он начинает действовать и ждет, когда вселенная последует его решениям.

— Отставной военный? — спросил Джон.

— Отставное божество, скорее.

Джон нахмурился.

— Вам нужно с ним встретиться, — подвел итог Майкл.

***

Дорогая Гарри,

Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать против того, что я продолжаю тебе писать, хотя не существует адреса, по которому я мог бы доставить до тебя свои путаные мысли.

Мне нужно записать их, иначе не засну. Впрочем, заснуть все равно не удастся — слишком много впечатлений. Сортировка* после ожесточенного сражения — вот с чем можно уподобить мое состояние. Бомбардировка чувств, неотложная потребность понять, принять решения.

Я человек науки, военный. Я должен упорядочить свои мысли. Упорядочивание и система — вот мои орудия. Если применю их, может, смогу заснуть…

Меня ждут комнаты над лазаретом, в котором я сегодня побывал — со справочниками на полках вдоль стен, стеклянными дверями, ведущими на балкон с видом на ухоженный аптекарский огород. Ничего необычного, хотя, возможно, сад был восстановлен после упадка. А еще лаборатория, равной которой я раньше не видывал. В больнице святого Варфоломея на столах был беспорядок, как на кухне, а здесь даже стеклянная посуда ослепляет. Еще более ослепительны объяснения доктора Холмса по поводу его эксперимента!

Широта его познаний и исследований, число мест, где он побывал, его идеи, которые сплелись лишь в одном этом эксперименте, ошеломляют, особенно в сиянии его молодости.

Я ссадил кожу большого пальца шипом на садовых воротах, но сейчас на пальце нет ни покраснения, ни отека. Доктор Холмс дважды наложил повязку с настойкой, которую сцедил прямо из перегонного куба. Он сам придумал формулу — производное йода. Рана уже сухая. Сколько же я могу сделать, имея такое снадобье! Сколько конечностей и жизней спасти!

Сколько всего я могу там изучить!

Надеюсь, он воспринял мое потрясение как восхищение его талантами. Я онемел, лишь пару слов смог выдавить. Он пристально посмотрел на меня, затем продолжил говорить.

Меня волнуют и иные мысли. В комнате, где я пишу, стоит ваза с зелеными яблоками — их принес викарий. Они слегка светлее шелкового, с узорами из листьев, жилета доктора Холмса. Не совсем подходящий для работы в лаборатории, но идеально облегающий фигуру. Доктор Холмс окинул меня взглядом глаз такого же цвета, как и шелк. Или они показались мне такими… Когда он приветствовал нас с Майклом на дороге, они были голубыми. Есть среди моих знакомых люди, у которых невозможно определить цвет глаз — он из таких.

Я пребываю в смятении.

Завтра рано утром за моими вещами прибудет повозка, я заеду к викарию по дороге в замок (видишь, сколь непринужденно я употребляю это слово?). Трактирщик уверяет, что крюк совсем небольшой. Добрый священник, видимо, считает меня кем-то вроде военного губернатора. Придется пояснить, что мои полномочия распространяются только на пациентов и сотрудников моей новой больницы и то лишь до тех пор, пока война продолжает плодить раненых и умирающих, а доктор Холмс любезно позволяет нам занимать свои прекрасные комнаты.

Майкл уже забрал вещи из гостиницы и уехал в замок к ужину. Меня тоже приглашали, но я отказался, ссылаясь на необходимость написать несколько срочных писем. Мне необходимо уединиться, чтобы привести в порядок мысли.

Мне действительно становится лучше, когда я их записываю. Ночи не хватит, чтобы записать все, что я видел и слышал, а ведь завтрашний день принесет новые впечатления!

Спокойной ночи, Гарри!

***

— Доктор Стэмфорд, рада вас видеть! — миссис Хадсон распахнула дверь. — Заходите, пока небо тучами не затянуло. — Она выглянула во двор. — Билли, когда принесешь вещи, не забудь разжечь камин, — велела она долговязому мальчику, ведущему лошадь к конюшням.

— Не забуду, мэм, — ответил тот, прежде чем исчезнуть за посаженными в длинный ряд кустами голубики.

Миссис Хадсон с улыбкой обернулась к Майклу.

— Полковник Ватсон принес мне благословенные новости, — сказала она. — Кларисса — прекрасное имя! Как чувствует себя миссис Стэмфорд?

— Очень хорошо, ее опекают новоиспеченные бабушки, две сестры и невестка, — Майкл снял шляпу и слегка поклонился. Миссис Хадсон владела рецептом лучших булочек в трех графствах, он был рад оценить это искусство.

— Самое время для поездки, — продолжила она. — Полковник Ватсон с нетерпением ждал вашего визита. У него едва ли выдается спокойная минута, но для вас он ее найдет. Он попросил сервировать чай в оранжерее. Хороший знак, но вам, возможно, придется зайти за ним в лазарет. Вы знаете, как пройти туда по дому?

Майкл выглянул за дверь в серое небо.

— Я обычно хожу по двору. Полагаете, я справлюсь?

— Пойдемте, — миссис Хадсон указала на дверь за лестницей, — я покажу вам прямой путь.

***

Сегодняшнее письмо, Гарри, будет без церемоний — на них нет времени. Я валюсь с ног и падаю на кровать совершенно без сил, едва успев раздеться. Но это хорошая усталость, а не прифронтовое безумие жизни и смерти. У меня есть возможность узнать о своих пациентах нечто большее, чем просто диагноз, и это очень важно для всех.

Через два дня после моего переезда привезли первых пациентов — бледных и истощенных. Их худо-бедно лечили сначала на фронте, потом в Англии. У них нет ни друзей, ни родственников, которые могли взять их к себе и ухаживать до выздоровления или кончины. Хоть они не могли заботиться о себе, их отпустили из городской больницы, чтобы принять новых раненых и больных.

Я потерял одного из них, Брюса Партингтона, на следующий день. Вряд ли он осознавал, где находится. У него не было лихорадки, но разум покинул его вместе с потерей ног и зрения. За закрытыми веками он видел иллюзорные картины, от которых кричал и плакал. Он был сильным, широкоплечим человеком с руками, увитыми мускулами, хоть и лишенными жира. Его сразил апоплексический удар.

Викарий приходил отслужить панихиду. По многим причинам мне хочется видеть его как можно реже.

Неделю спустя прибыла дюжина новых раненых. Они недавно вернулись в Англию — не такие истощенные, но в более плохом состоянии.

Ты не поверишь, знаю, но оставшиеся из первых шестерых поправляются после нашего лечения. В палатах много окон, что делает их похожими на теплицы, но люди буквально расцветают на солнечном свету и свежем воздухе. Я предпочитаю одеяла закрытым окнам, а краски и ароматы сада, похоже, на пациентов действуют благотворно. Пока еще никому не понадобилась операция. Я применяю йодную настойку доктора Холмса на гнойных ранах — пусть болезненно, но результаты можно назвать чудом. Он специально для меня приготовил новую порцию.

Он посещает лазарет не каждый день, но когда приходит, всегда что-то делает. Мне предоставлена полная свобода в лаборатории, и теперь я применяю знания ботаники чаще, чем когда-либо после окончания университета. Кажется, в аптекарском огороде, оранжереях и в саду растет половина растений, существующих в мире. Доктор Холмс увидел мои попытки приготовить препарат из коры ивы и показал, как работать с хранящимся в шкафах невиданным мною доселе оборудованием. Тем вечером он присоединился ко мне за ужином и вручил свои записи с описанием процедуры приготовления более эффективного средства. То, как действенно оно облегчало боль и снимало лихорадку, было почти так же невероятным, как действие йодной настойки при нагноении.

Приходил Майкл с визитом. Я был рад его видеть и передал с разрешения доктора Холмса рецепт тинктуры из ивы. Доктор Холмс ненадолго присоединился к нам за чаем и принес Майклу йодной настойки. По-видимому, это происходит почти целый год. Майкл применяет настойку для лечения своих пациентов, хотя его коллеги упорно отказываются. Пациентов Майкла выживает больше, и он передает новые знания молодым докторам, как один из учителей медицинской школы.

Майкл привез доктору Холмсу руку — правую руку одного из самых выдающихся хирургов Лондона, недавно скончавшегося от астмы в больнице святого Варфоломея. Я был немало удивлен, когда Майкл после чая открыл металлический футляр, стоявший рядом на полу, и продемонстрировал кисть, лежащую на соломе в углублении в куске цельного льда. Мы перешли в лабораторию, и мое изумление усилилось, когда Шерлок… (представляю твою поднятую бровь. Опусти ее.) Доктор Холмс попросил меня так его вызвать, и сам зовет Джоном, когда мы не в лазарете. Знаю, ты не одобришь такой спешной фамильярности, но на поле битвы люди сходятся быстрее, чем в мирной жизни, а мы ведем битву, хотя идиллические сады и фарфоровый чайный сервиз могут ввести посторонних в заблуждение…

Вернемся к сути. В лаборатории Шерлок взял руку, принесенную Майклом, и положил на поднос. В культю запястья вставил два медных провода. Я взглянул на Майкла, но действия доктора Х… Шерлока, по-видимому, ему были тоже в новинку. Из шкафа Шерлок достал деревянную коробку, которую я раньше там не видел. На ней было что-то написано по-итальянски, если не ошибаюсь, а внутри оказалась небольшая машинка с маленькой рукояткой, похожая на музыкальную шкатулку. Он прикрепил медные провода к машинке и начал энергично крутить ручку. Пальцы руки дернулись. Я с шумом втянул воздух. Майкл с улыбкой спросил у Шерлока, когда тот приобрел «прибор Вольты».

Мы с Майклом по очереди крутили ручку, пока Шерлок проверял рефлексы. Пальцы прекращали двигаться одновременно; те, что Шерлок колол иглой, дергались сильнее и быстрее. Мы повторили эксперимент более десятка раз.

Я спросил, является ли живой эта рука, и Шерлок ответил, что это сложный вопрос.

— Может, она до сих пор помнит, как быть живой? — спросил Шерлок, уложил руку в ледяное ложе и распрощался с нами.

Несмотря на привычность к чудесам, творящимся в замке, после ухода Шерлока я пораженно уставился на Майкла.

А тот лишь сказал:

— Да, он такой!

***

Я не писал тебе несколько недель, Гарри. За это время наш лазарет заработал в полную силу — теперь в нем обитает тридцать пациентов. Мы выписали нескольких больных после того, как справились с их лихорадкой, и еще одного, вставшего на ноги после излечения гноящейся глубокой раны на ноге. Их места тотчас же заняли. Двое покинут нас через неделю. У одного ампутирована кисть, у другого — рука. Нам удалось так успешно облегчить им боль, что они смогли наслаждаться превосходной кухней миссис Хадсон. Один до военной службы был бухгалтером, другой — клерком, оба сохранили ведущую руку. Первого удалось устроить бухгалтером в больницу святого Варфоломея, где как раз освободилось место. Второго кузен пригласил в Канаду, оплатив дорогу и предложив участвовать в собственном деле. Конечно, не всем так повезет, но их успех нас воодушевил. Радость, как и солнечный свет, помогает каждому.

Мне также удалось выполнить хирургическую операцию — гораздо более тонкую, чем операции в полевом госпитале.

А как же тремор левой руки, спросишь ты? Он исчез. Я забыл об этом написать, хотя событие заслуживает внимания. Шерлок отметил это, когда я смешивал мазь в лаборатории. Сам я не замечал. Неизвестно, вернется ли тремор, но это неважно.

Я оперировал молодого, совсем недавно раненного, солдата. Итан, так его зовут, находился рядом с повозками, когда в них попало пушечное ядро. Обломками дерева ему посекло лицо. Он потерял много крови, но артерии были не задеты, глаза тоже не пострадали. Одна половина лица его была приятной на вид, но другая вся исполосована. Когда он поворачивал голову, на человека, подошедшего с неповрежденной стороны, это производило ужасное впечатление. Мы успели справиться с инфекцией до того, как она распространилась (невозможно передать мою радость от сего успеха, вряд ли перестану и впредь этим восхищаться). Я предложил Итану сшить разодранную плоть, чтобы исправить уродство. У Шерлока есть снадобья, погружающие человека в глубокий сон. Это — яды, и нужно быть очень осторожным с дозами. Мы давали их бухгалтеру, когда ампутировали руку — весьма необычный опыт, но я имел возможность аккуратно произвести операцию, поскольку пациент не корчился в агонии. Думаю, именно поэтому не было тремора.

Над лазаретом, помимо моих комнат, есть большая мансарда со стеклянной крышей и огромными окнами. Ее достроили, когда оборудовали лазарет — специально в качестве полной света операционной. Мы дождались ясного утра. Итан храбро принял зелье, которое в случае нашей ошибки могло бы его убить, к тому же отвратительно пахло. Я резал и шил тонкой шелковой нитью, более похожий на портного, чем на хирурга. В середине операции я понял, что рядом стоит Шерлок и наблюдает. Шагов я не слышал, но Шерлок из тех, кто может двигаться быстро и бесшумно. В нем есть что-то от королевской кобры. Не торопясь, я закончил работу, уделив особенное внимание глазам и надеясь, что зажившие швы не стянут кожу век.

Я начал работать в десять, и пробило два часа, когда я попытался разогнуться. Спина одеревенела — выпрямиться полностью не удалось.

Шерлок перевел взгляд с лица спящего юноши на мои руки и обратно.

— Поразительно! — заметил он. — Больше всего на свете люблю тонкие узоры. Будет крайне интересно следить за ходом его выздоровления, доктор Ватсон.

Я невольно выпятил грудь, окончательно распрямившись. Это была моя лучшая операция, и я знал, что доктором меня назвали не ради условности, а в знак уважения.

Я внимательно осмотрел результаты своей работы. Даже если лицо заживет не так, как предполагается, оно все равно будет выглядеть гораздо лучше, чем без операции. Я подвинул стул к изголовью Итана и стал дожидаться его пробуждения, приготовив снадобье из ивы для облегчения боли. Шерлок взглянул на него.

— От ивы может пойти кровь, — заметил он. — Я могу приготовить другую мазь, которая тоже облегчает боль, но без кровотечения. — Он близко наклонился к лицу Итана, изучая швы. Я был весьма доволен тем, что крови было совсем мало. — Полагаю, есть смысл связать ему руки. Швы будут зудеть, во сне он может их повредить.

Предложение было хорошим, оно свидетельствовало о практическом опыте, оснований которому я пока не видел. Я связывал руки и ноги пациентам, мечущимся в бреду, чтобы они себя не поранили, но не в таких случаях. У меня не было ничего подходящего, тогда Шерлок развязал свой шейный платок, взял с подноса скальпель и одним движением рассек материю. Протянув мне одну половину, другой свободно привязал руку Итана к операционному столу.

— Он сможет немного двигаться и не так испугается, когда проснется, — пояснил Шерлок.

Я застыл, держа в руках тонкую льняную ткань, хранившую тепло его тела. Шерлок повернулся, собираясь уходить. Остановился у двери.

— Надо смочить ему рот водой, — посоветовал он. — Сонные препараты могут расстроить желудок и вызвать рвоту.

Я кивнул. Похоже на алкоголь. Многие пьяницы так и умирают.

— Я скоро вернусь с обезболивающим, а также попрошу на кухне, чтобы вам принесли поесть. Обед вы пропустили, а силы нужны, чтобы выходить пациента.

Палец Итана вдруг дернулся. Я привязал его запястье к кровати и устроился ждать. Положил руку на его предплечье, надеясь этим успокоить. Так и случилось. Молодой человек закрыл глаза и спокойно спал все время, пока Шерлок уходил и возвращался, пока мне приносили еду и я обедал.

***

Дорогая Гарри!

Майкл вновь приходил с визитом и привел с собой весьма молодого доктора из Глазго. Парнишка в столь юном возрасте, что даже не бреется, и очень застенчив. Кажется, он из семьи врачей, учиться начал очень рано. Сметливый, добрый к пациентам, не боится помогать и на диво чистоплотен. Мы с Майклом признаем необходимость гигиены. Я считаю, от этого сильно зависит, выживут ли наши пациенты и сколь долго будут болеть. Немногие коллеги нас поддерживают, однако…

Доктор Хупер — вот как зовут этого юношу. Имени я не разобрал. Вроде Мэллори…

Помощник нам очень нужен, ведь мы поставили еще шесть кроватей, потеснив лабораторию. Я разрывался, когда подопечных было тридцать, а сейчас нам привозят пациентов прямо с кораблей. С помощником, даже столь юным, как Хупер, мы справимся!

Шерлок превратил заброшенный сарай в саду, за клумбами азалий, в лабораторию. Нанятые плотники споро сделали новые окна, шкафы и полки для лабораторных инструментов. Поставили небольшую печку на дровах и даже насос для воды. Набравшиеся сил пациенты с удовольствием нам помогали и, кажется, даже огорчились, когда все было закончено. Некоторые потом бродили по саду явно в поисках места, где можно было бы устроить новые помещения. Я и сам об этом размышляю. Если доктор Хупер останется с нами, да еще санитара возьмем, мы справимся и с полусотней больных!

Рад сообщить, что последние несколько недель сплю лучше. Тяжело было в первый месяц. Приходилось засиживаться допоздна и рано вставать, чтобы изучать научные трактаты. Некоторые написаны на неизвестных мне языках, но большинство — на английском или французском, а знание латыни с грехом пополам помогает разобраться в итальянском. Кое-как я понял принципы открытий Вольты и Гальвани и теперь имею представление о той небольшой машинке, которую мы испытывали на руке.

Кстати, о частях тела. В тот день, когда мы познакомились с доктором Хупером, Майкл принес Шерлоку человеческую голову. Голову — не череп! С волосами и прочим. Роскошной шевелюрой, едва тронутой сединой. Бывшему владельцу можно позавидовать. Он был профессором философии в лондонском университете; брат его учит студентов в больнице святого Варфоломея. Беднягу растоптала лошадь, но голова не пострадала. По словам брата, тело завещано науке, да и чего ждать от философа, для которого «не было ничего святого». Майкл сказал, что как раз знает ученого, который может использовать тело с большой пользой для науки. Впрочем, если Шерлок будет прикреплять проволоку к векам и пытаться открыть электричеством глаза, я откажусь при сем присутствовать. Шерлок унес голову в башню. По словам Майкла, там есть еще одна лаборатория, в которой я ни разу не был, да и не видел, чтобы Шерлок там работал. Кажется, он не спит совсем — то в саду, то в сарае, то в лазарете, куда он теперь приходит гораздо чаще, чем в первые дни после моего приезда. Несколько раз в неделю мы вместе завтракаем или ужинаем, хотя ест он как птичка.

Шерлок — сладкоежка, чем успешно пользуется миссис Хадсон, считающая своей священной обязанностью его накормить. Она специально печет всевозможные булочки с фруктами и орешками, хотя у нас есть прекрасная кухарка —миссис Тернер. Добрая леди учит ее рецептам необычных сладких соусов для мяса, рыбы и овощей. Я тоже невольно присоединился к ее стараниям. Когда Шерлок увлекается разговором и начинает по моей просьбе вдохновенно объяснять, подкладываю ему на тарелку кусочек за кусочком, а он съедает их, не осознавая. Миссис Хадсон, заметив это, заговорщически мне подмигнула — и впрямь, Шерлок уже не такой бледный и тощий, как был поначалу, но иногда под его глазами залегают темные круги. Подозреваю, он лишает себя сна ради научных изысканий.

Хотел бы здесь остановиться, поскольку не думаю, что об этом стоит писать, но… Перед сном я взял за привычку гулять по парку. Все началось вполне невинно. Мы советуем пациентам, которые могут встать с постели, гулять при хорошей погоде, поэтому в один ясный вечер, когда ярко светила полная луна, я воспользовался собственным советом. Земли вокруг замка обширны — я, кажется, еще не останавливался на этой детали. По ним течет ручей с небольшим водопадом и мельницей, на которой мелют овес со здешних полей. Здешние фермеры приносят сюда пшеницу, рожь или ячмень, расплачиваясь не деньгами, а зерном. По другую сторону ручья тянутся леса, через которые проложена широкая дорога для фермерских повозок. Многочисленные тропинки ведут к полянам, лугам и двум небольшим холмам. С холмов можно увидеть с одной стороны замок, с другой — деревню. Добавим сады, огороды, конюшни, фермы, пастбища… Всего много, и все содержится в порядке. Правда, большинство обитателей этих земель живут и работают вдали от замка и парка, но можно вечерами гулять и узнавать много интересного и даже найти собеседника, который с удовольствием раскурит с вами трубку или выпьет эля.

Так было и со мной, вот почему я говорю так уверенно. Однажды я встретил здешнего блюстителя порядка — констебля по имени Лестрейд. Полицейских не хватает, и этот добрый малый тянет на своих плечах два участка. Он работает тридцать лет, как до него — его отец. Он очень приметлив к людям и вещам. Если лиса съест курицу, он узнает об этом. Если браконьер убьет куропатку — он узнает об этом. Местный егерь, Диммок, кое о чем докладывает, но Лестрейд и сам все знает. Знает тех, кто пьет много эля, кого нужно утихомирить, чтобы сохранить покой соседей и семьи. Можно было бы думать, что такой человек возмутится Шерлоком, который пришел и превратил часть поместья в больницу, а на остальное внимания не обращает, но нет. Лестрейд им восхищается. Сказал, что ему приходится иногда обращаться к Шерлоку, и тот всегда помогает решить проблемы, которые Лестрейду решить не удается. Я немного польстил, заметив, что, должно быть, это случается очень нечасто. Этот человек буквально излучает искренность. Он понял меня, но поднял кружку и улыбнулся. Сказал, что, как и его дедушка, Шерлок полагает, что люди в основном справляются со своими делами самостоятельно и сами попросят помощи, когда поймут, что они в ней нуждаются.

— Бывший владелец всегда говорил, что Шерлок пошел в него, — продолжил Лестрейд, — и неважно, какую фамилию он носит. В Шерлоке больше от Франкенштейнов, чем от Холмсов. Вот почему замок должен принадлежать ему. Когда он закончит странствовать, когда возьмет от мира все, что нужно, он вернется и совершит нечто великое! Запомни мои слова, говорил он, и я запомнил!

Лестрейд поставил кружку, и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

— Старик был мудрым, позволял Шерлоку вольничать в детстве. Наследник был еще тем сорванцом — скакал на лошадях, лазил по холмам, плавал, бегал. На месте не мог усидеть. Всюду проник и все исследовал. Он знает здесь каждый уголок и все помнит, хоть много времени прошло. Его дед умер в полной уверенности, что Шерлок вернется. Он знал, что я сохраню все в полном порядке до его возвращения. Я и сохранил, — Лестрейд сделал долгий глоток и снова посмотрел на меня поверх кружки. — Вы тоже так думаете, — произнес он, — судя по тому, как меня слушаете. Может быть, вы ему поможете. Может, именно больница станет частью этого великого. Поживем — увидим.

— Многие только после смерти удостаиваются таких слов, — заметил я. — Да и то не все.

Я попытался ради тебя, Гарри. Честно. Но все случилось так неожиданно. Просто не ожидал, что так быстро настанет необходимость их сказать.

— Предпочитаю говорить их, если имею возможность, — ответил Лестрейд.

Я промолчал. Кому как не мне следовало знать это лучше других. Я уткнулся в кружку, но тут в дверь постучали. Вбежал мальчик и еле дыша проговорил:

— Ловушка возле курятника сработала.

Лестрейд встал.

— Лиса попалась!

— Нет, сэр, — возразил мальчик. — Хаунд.

Лестрейд нахмурился.

— Он не наш, — продолжил мальчик, — большой и мохнатый пес. Я никогда такого не видел.

— Пойдем, разберемся, — Лестрейд взял свою куртку и длинную дубинку, стоявшую у двери. Я отставил кружку и последовал за ним.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Хотите с нами?

— Нет, мне пора возвращаться, — ответил я. — Расскажете в следующий раз.

Лестрейд улыбнулся и пошел за мальчиком, а я вернулся в парк. Пройдя мимо лазарета, я оказался у башни, где Шерлок проводил ночи вместо того, чтобы спать. Окна на верхнем этаже были освещены. Я уставился на них, чувствуя себя глупцом. Не знаю, чего я ожидал, но через некоторое время в окне мелькнула тень. Почему-то пришла в голову сказка о Рапунцель. Полагаю, из-за башни, потому что у Шерлока не было ни необыкновенно длинных, ни золотых волос. Он был высоко в башне, и чтобы добраться до него, нужно было бы вскарабкаться по стенам. Мне захотелось к нему. Осознав это с ужасом, я повернулся, чтобы уйти, смущенный образами и желанием. Вдруг за спиной зазвучала музыка. Окно, видимо, было открыто, звук лился очень чистый и жалобный. Тогда я подумал о сиренах и скалах, и еще больше возжелал подняться на вершину той башни, куда меня не приглашали. Пройдя несколько шагов, я убежал.

Гарри, это случилось несколько недель назад, и каждый вечер, за исключением того, когда я встречался с Лестрейдом послушать рассказ о собаке, я приходил к башне и смотрел на освещенные окна, ожидая тени и слушая музыку одинокой скрипки.

***

Пишу кратко, лишь хочу сообщить, что викарий нанес визит вежливости. К счастью, повода приглашать его не было. Он снова принес яблоки, на этот раз желтые — хрустящие и превосходные на вкус — и выразил благодарность за то, что я положил конец вандализму на кладбище, и желание чаще видеть меня в церкви. Весьма деликатный намек, ведь я ни разу не был в церкви. Лишь один раз, когда пришел посмотреть на поврежденные надгробия, и он пригласил меня в церковь рассказать о витражах, коими очень гордится. Нога сильно болела, и я рад был посидеть, пока слушал его речи.

Я выразил глубокое удовлетворение благополучным исходом событий, решив, что бессмысленно говорить о своей непричастности к этому. Викарий из тех людей, кто будет стоять на своем, вне зависимости от того, что утверждают другие. Поблагодарил за подарок, и мы расстались настолько мило, насколько можно было исходя из того, что я не пообещал регулярно ходить в церковь. Пастор явно не теряет надежды спасти мою душу, полагая, что для этого лишь требуется больше времени и яблок.

***

Наверное, это безумие, но я съехал из своего жилья. На этаже над лазаретом были операционная и мои комнаты, а теперь вместо них еще одна палата. На первом этаже у нас тридцать две койки, пост у лестницы для четырех санитаров и небольшой кабинет для доктора Хупера и меня. На втором этаже, помимо операционной — палата на восемнадцать коек. Вдоль одной стены стоят полки с художественными произведениями, книгами по истории и рассказами путешественников для пациентов, которые умеют читать. Те читают вслух, а остальные слушают. К счастью, у нас достаточно пациентов, способных подняться по лестнице. Мы установили порядок — выздоравливающие переселяются на верхний этаж. Среди них Итан. Шрамы на его лице побледнели и почти не видны. Они хорошо заживают, глаз совсем не пострадал. Шерлок с особым вниманием следил за его выздоровлением, и мне это льстило. Знаю, меня должно радовать лишь выздоровление пациента, но признаюсь, Гарри, восхищение Шерлока моей работой также очень волнительно!

Мои новые комнаты не совсем не новые, но находятся недалеко от прежнего жилья. Окна выходят в парк, и мне нужно лишь пересечь его, чтобы добраться до лазарета. С балкона маленькой спальни видна башня Шерлока, но я все равно хожу туда почти каждый вечер. Даже под дождем. Если же сильный ливень, я смотрю на башню сквозь балконное стекло, будто она может исчезнуть, если я этого не сделаю.

Мое бдение становится более насущным, потому что Шерлок проводит там все больше и больше времени. Он по-прежнему приходит в лазарет раз в день, но на недолго. Иногда я вижу его собирающим в саду цветы, листья и ягоды. В прошлом месяце он лишь однажды со мной поужинал после того, как я практически вынудил его, встретив в парке. Он ничего не ел и чувствовал такую неловкость, что я больше так не делал.

У Шерлока нездоровый цвет лица, вокруг глаз залегли тени, он потерял тот небольшой вес, который набрал за последние месяцы.

Миссис Хадсон беспокоится. Я спросил, случалось ли такое раньше. Она ответила, что да, но никогда не длилось так долго.

Мне нужно узнать, над чем он работает в башне.

Безумие, говорю же…

***

Нет времени на долгое письмо, Гарри, но ты гордилась бы мной. Сегодня вечером я спас жизнь! Вроде обычное для врача дело, но, уверен, никому другому это не удалось бы. Я даже две жизни спас — вряд ли Шерлок протянул бы долго без моей заботы. Он думает, что все вокруг знают, когда нужно обратиться за помощью, но сам в этом вопросе плох. Да, для мелочей он помощи попросит — подержать бутыль, подвинуть коробку, но в важных делах он на помощь не рассчитывает. Я был счастлив доказать его неправоту сегодня вечером и вовсе не ради мелкого удовлетворения. Если бы я не помог, для мира были бы потеряны два уникальных человека. Я понимаю, почему он сомневался в моей способности помочь.

Если об этом узнает Лестрейд, он будет счастлив. Великое дело свершилось в замке Франкенштейна! Если бы мне сказали, я бы не поверил. Даже касаясь собственными руками, в это трудно поверить.

Я должен вернуться. Я оставил их спящими и пошел за едой, ее сейчас упаковывают. Все должны есть и спать. Позже я напишу все в мельчайших подробностях.

***  
В лазарете появился новый пациент по имени Виктор. Он лежит на первом этаже. Конечности его не слушаются, и по лестнице подняться он не может, а я не хочу видеть его передвигающимся ползком. Он крупного телосложения и наверняка будет командовать, когда сможет координировать движения. В последнем я не уверен, но не теряю надежды. Я видел такие травмы — люди были вынуждены учиться заново простым навыкам. Конечно, Виктор учится всему в первый раз, но другим знать это не нужно. Имя ему выбрал я. Он жив, и это победа!

Встреча произошла однажды ночью…

Я увидел их лежащими на полу, когда открыл дверь в верхней комнате башни. Я удивился, найдя ее незапертой — с собой у меня была связка ключей миссис Хадсон, и я хотел подобрать подходящий. Видимо, Шерлок собирался уходить, но в последний момент передумал. Он скрючился у стены, словно старался держаться подальше от тела, которое, казалось, упало с операционного стола. Не поднимая глаз, он указал дрожащей рукой куда-то в комнату. Что-то сказал голосом, хриплым от молчания или крика — я не разобрал. Возможно, _звал на помощь_. Новая попытка тоже оказалась безуспешной, тогда он опустил голову на колени, обхватив их руками, плечи его судорожно вздрогнули. От звука его рыданий во мне что-то оборвалось.

Затворив дверь, я повернул ключ, торчавший в замке, и опустился на колени рядом с ним. Положил руку на его волосы. Я мечтал коснуться этих кудрей, гадал о том, были ли они жесткими или мягкими. Сейчас они были спутанными и влажными. Лоб горел.

— Я потерпел неудачу, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Неудачу, неудачу, неудачу…

— Нет, нет! — возразил я. — Вы просто больны.

Я оглядел комнату в поисках воды, но ничего не нашел. На лабораторном столе и полу перед ним валялись осколки стекла, из бутыли вытекало что-то синее, посреди хлама лежала перевернутая металлическая чаша. Я приподнялся, чтобы достать ее, и услышал всхлип.

— Я не ухожу, — заверил я Шерлока, снова опустив руку ему на голову. — Лишь принесу воды.

Потянувшись, я ухватил чашу за край и притянул ближе. Осколки стекла заскрежетали по камню.

— Есть здесь вода? — спросил я.

Шерлок слабо качнул головой.

— Ушла, — ответил он.

Ответ не имел смысла, но мне было не до того. Я вымок до нитки, пока под ливнем шел к башне. Снял мокрое пальто, размотал свой пропитанный влагой шарф и вытер им горящий лоб Шерлока.

— Неправильно, — пробормотал он потрескавшимися губами, поворачиваясь, чтобы я смог вытереть ему лицо. — Все не так.

Я открыл находящееся рядом окно и перегнулся через подоконник, поставив ногу так, чтобы поддерживать Шерлока под бок. Дождевая вода бурным потоком стекала с водосточного желоба. Я подставил чашу под тяжелые капли, слушая стук воды по металлу, заглушаемый раскатами грома. Наконец, воды набралось достаточно.

— Вы можете сесть прямо? — спросил я, снова становясь на колени. Шерлок приподнял голову. Глаза его были красными — от недосыпа или алкоголя, мне было неважно. Я поднес чашу к его губам, и он осушил ее полностью. Вздохнул и посмотрел на меня.

— Я ошибся, — сказал он внятно, запрокинув голову к стене.

Я попросил его подождать и снова набрал воды. Он выпил ее, на этот раз не всю. Снова прогремел гром. В комнату ветер задувал брызги, поэтому я поставил чашу на пол и закрыл окно. Вдруг комната ярко осветилась, и раздался треск, будто раскололи каменную глыбу.

— В нас ударила молния! — воскликнул я.

— Не сработало, — ответил Шерлок. — Она и прежде ударила, и без результата. Он просто скатился со стола на пол.

С моего балкона было видно, как та молния ударила в башню. Вот почему я бросился под дождь.

Шерлок снова куда-то показал.

Я увидел свисающую с потолка паутину голубых лучей. Свечи под стеклянными колпаками вдоль лабораторного стола, казалось, потускнели. По полу и над телом метались искры. Постепенно я привык к темноте. Подумалось, что, наверное, молния ударила в тело, лежащее на каменном полу. Снова раздался гром, свечи запылали ярче. Вдруг рука тела откинулась в сторону.

Шерлок ахнул и подполз ближе. Провел пальцем по ноге тела, нога дернулась.

— Джон? — вымолвил он.

— Да, — ответил я, — я тоже это видел.

— Видите, — поправил Шерлок.

Я присел рядом с другой ногой и тоже коснулся ее. Нога дернулась. Раздался стон. Не Шерлока. Снова поднялась и упала на пол рука.

— Он пытается перевернуться, — предположил я. — Кто это?

— Я еще не дал ему имя, — ответил Шерлок.

Я не понимал. Внимательно осмотрев лежащего перед нами человека, уловил что-то знакомое. На голове виднелись шрамы, между ними волосы были выбриты, но кое-где остались клочки роскошной шевелюры, которой я завидовал.

— Шерлок?

— Да?

— Помочь ему перевернуться?

— Да.

Я не стал настаивать на имени, а перевернул его. Крупный и тяжелый — обычное дело для бессознательного человека, не управляющего руками и ногами. Скольких сотоварищей я вытаскивал из таверн в похожем состоянии! Дело нелегкое, и требует сноровки. Я уложил его на спину, случайно сорвав пару проводов. На груди виднелись следы электрических ожогов. Если быстро подлечить, шрамов не останется. Я осмотрел грудь и руки — на них и так было достаточно следов. На лице тоже виднелся тонкий шрам.

— Нижняя челюсть была вывихнута, — пояснил Шерлок.

— А! — голова, казалось, не пострадала от копыт лошади, а в детали я не всматривался.

Снова вспыхнула молния. Не столь ярко, но на мгновение я ослеп. Вдалеке прогремел гром. Мужчина потянулся ко мне, издав тонкий жалобный звук. Я слышал такие звуки, когда люди понимали, что потеряли конечность. Я развернул его к себе, прижал к груди и пробормотал что-то успокаивающее и бессмысленное.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Шерлок.

— Утешаю, — ответил я, — он напуган.

Шерлок сел на пятки.

— Со степенью доктора философии он должен помнить, что такое гром.

— Ах, — ответил я, слегка покачиваясь и баюкая пациента. — Вы думали, что он будет пробуждаться, как от сна. В мозгу останутся воспоминания, остальные части послужат транспортом. Разумно.

— Внешних следов не было, но лошадь, возможно, повредила мозг, — сказал Шерлок со вздохом. — Я был прав, эксперимент не удался.

— Вы испугались, — сказав это, я тут же пожалел о своих словах. Шерлок был явно истощен, страдал от жажды, лихорадки, вероятно, от голода. Он мог подумать, что я обвиняю его в трусости, но я видел столько страданий, что точно знаю, как выглядит храбрость.

— Он зарычал, когда ударила первая молния, — Шерлок слегка покачивал головой в такт моим движениям. Кажется, он не обиделся, может, даже согласился с моими словами. — Его выгнуло над столом, но я ожидал рефлекторных движений и стреножил голени и предплечья кожаными ремнями. Они не выдержали, он упал на каменный пол и замер. Я счел это агонией. — Шерлок коснулся рукой спины человека. — Холодный.

— Дыхание теплое, — сообщил я, оглядел комнату и увидел на двери плащ Шерлока. — Вы можете ходить?

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на одно колено. Я протянул руку, он оперся на нее и встал, но тут же покачнулся.

— Голова закружилась? — спросил я, глядя на него, кажущегося необычно высоким, снизу вверх.

— М-м-м, — он снова пошатнулся.

— Сядьте на пол, я принесу ваш плащ, — я протянул руку и помог ему опуститься на пол. Он сначала встал на колени, потом сел и вытянул ноги.

Мужчина заскулил, когда я выпустил его из своих рук. Разместив его на коленях Шерлока, руку Шерлока положив на его голову, я шагнул к двери и через секунду уже закутывал человека в плащ. Шерлок пристально разглядывал лицо человека. Он явно сделал выводы из той операции, которую я проводил Итану. Рубец был едва толще волоса, остальные шрамы на теле были гораздо грубее. Шерлок, повторяя мой жест, провел пальцем по шраму. Мужчина вжался лицом в его жилет.

— Почему нет воды? — спросил я. — В башне должен быть насос.

Шерлок не отрывал от человека взгляда.

— Есть в подвале, но к нему надо спускаться, потом подниматься три этажа. Я не смел отойти.

Я подошел к окну и снова наполнил миску. Гром ревел где-то далеко. Молния вспыхивала на горизонте, но дождь продолжал лить.

Я заставил Шерлока выпить еще воды, достал шелковый носовой платок из кармана пальто, намочил его водой и поднес к губам мужчины. Тот жадно впился губами в мокрую ткань.

— Жажда, разбуженная молнией и пробуждающая из мертвых… — Я снова смочил платок и приложил к его губам. — Он определенно хочет пить.

Нужно было принести одежду этому человеку и еду для Шерлока, но у меня был еще один вопрос.

— Есть ли шанс, что его сознание идет от какой-либо другой части тела? Туловища, ног?

— Мы не мыслим туловищем, — насмешливо сказал Шерлок, продолжая поглаживать гладкий шрам.

— С этим можно поспорить, доктор Холмс, — сказал я.

Он посмотрел на меня, на лице его мелькнула смесь эмоций. Слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Тогда нам придется подождать и понаблюдать, — сказал он.

Я встал и положил руку Шерлоку на плечо.

— Я скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо.

Я убрал подальше провода, поднял с пола свое пальто. Непонятно, вымокну ли больше без него или с ним, но в конце концов я решил набросить его на плечи, отпер дверь и сунул руки в карманы. В одном оказались имбирные леденцы в бумажном пакетике.

— О! — воскликнул я, делая шаг назад. — Надеюсь, вы любите имбирь, потому больше у меня ничего нет. Открывайте рот.

К моему удивлению Шерлок повиновался. Я положил леденец ему на язык, пакетик оставил на полу рядом с ним.

— Чтобы вы смогли дождаться моего возвращения.

Шерлок перекатил конфету языком и указал подбородком на свои колени.

— Вы думаете…

— Думаю, безопасней начать с жидкостей, — ответил я, — он может подавиться.

Шерлок кивнул и осторожно лег на бок, вытягиваясь вдоль человека, укрытого плащом.

— Принесу еды, — и я поспешил в дом.

Ступая по мраморному полу лазарета с раскинутыми для равновесия руками, Виктор подошел к ближайшей двери. Сад был залит солнечным светом. Де Лейси — пожилой кузнец, подковывавший прежде кавалерийских лошадей, сидел на скамье, подставив лицо под солнечные лучи. Он не видел ни солнца, ни цветущего сада, но ощущал первое по теплу, второе — по запаху, и, очевидно, услышал шаги Виктора. Отодвинулся и похлопал по освободившемуся теплому месту на скамье. Виктор сел, неуклюже задев старика, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, гордый достижением. Мимика его пока однобокая, но прогресс виден с каждым часом. Шерлок ведет научные заметки, я же с восхищенным изумлением записываю то, что ему удается сделать.

— Эй, приятель, садись, погрейся рядом, — де Лейси протянул руку в направлении Виктора, нащупал его бедро и похлопал по нему. — Солнце просто жарит сегодня, и мои косточки радуются. Только не смотри на него, парень, глазам будет плохо. Огонь кузницы и солнце вредны для глаз, уж я-то знаю, — старый кузнец вздохнул.

Улыбка Виктора исчезла, он издал скулящий звук, повернулся к де Лейси и, подражая жесту, похлопал его по плечу и руке, смотря прямо на изрытое морщинами лицо кузнеца.

— Не волнуйся, сынок, не волнуйся, — де Лейси погладил Виктора по руке и вымученно улыбнулся. Тот глубоко вздохнул, прислонился плечом к каменной стене и произнес:

— Слова. Еще. Слова.

Де Лейси тепло улыбнулся.

— Знаю, ты любишь слушать, но тебе нужно учиться говорить. Пригодится, когда будешь ухаживать за девушками. Они любят красивые речи, — де Лейси снова подставил лицо к солнцу. — Я знаю одно чудесно подобающее случаю стихотворение, — продолжил он и, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, начал декларировать:

_Поверь, когда б вся юность прелестей чарующих твоих,  
Влекущих взор моей любви к тебе сейчас,  
Угасла б завтра вдруг, как дар волшебный, тающий в руках,  
Ты все равно останешься любима,  
Как ты любима мною в этот миг.  
Так пусть, как в будущем и будет, угаснет эта прелесть…_

Я поморщился и тут же обругал себя за это. Виктор быстро исцелялся и учился, но в роли счастливого поклонника вообразить его было еще трудно. К счастью, он смотрел в другую сторону и не видел меня. Виновато я отвел взгляд и увидел отражение силуэта в оконных стеклах лазарета. Обернулся — у опадающих азалий стоял Шерлок и не сводил с меня глаз, меж тем старик продолжал.

_Нет, сердце, истину любви познав, ничто не забывает,  
Но при завершении пути все так же искренно в любви,  
Как и подсолнух — при солнца гаснущем заходе  
На бога своего взирает все тем же самым взором,  
Что на него он обращает при расцветающем восходе*._

При последнем слове Шерлок развернулся и ушел. Я последовал за ним.

****

Дорогая Гарри, я со стыдом понимаю, сколь долго не писал тебе. Все, что происходило, заслуживает твоего самого тщательного внимания, но я не мог сесть за перо. Дни и ночи слились в единый поток. Не знаю, кто нуждался в заботе больше — Виктор или Шерлок. Сорок девять остальных пациентов постепенно поправлялись и отправлялись восвояси стараниями доктора Хупера, который оказался истинным сокровищем. Я принимал участие в обходах, когда мог, делал сложные операции, а доктор Хупер занимался остальным, взяв на свои молодые плечи огромную ответственность. Майкл приезжал к нам на недельку-другую, когда уставал от большого числа гостей в своем доме, санитары преданно и верно трудились в лазарете, а миссис Хадсон заботилась о том, чтобы все были накормлены, хотя бывали дни, когда мы бы и не вспомнили о еде.

Прошло несколько месяцев. Шрамы Виктора побледнели и стали гладкими. Он поднялся на ноги, научился ходить, потом и бегать. Я как-то даже учил его плавать. К тому времени он был в состоянии рассказать о своем успехе де Лейси, нашедшего стихотворение и к этому случаю. Его стихотворный запас, кажется, бесконечен, и Виктор выучивает все наизусть. Один раз они писали буквы на влажной земле, но это оказалось что-то связанное с движением Луны, а потом Виктор начал читать де Лейси стихотворения из потрепанного старого томика.

Шерлок выздоравливал две недели. Той ночью, вернувшись в башню, я накормил и умыл их, и они снова заснули на полу. Я был настолько измотан, что лег рядом.

Вечером я привел в башню миссис Хадсон и представил ей нового обитателя замка. Она опустилась на колени рядом с постелью из одеял и погладила по покрытой шрамами и щетиной голове Виктора. Взглянула на спящего Шерлока, перевела на меня взгляд и сказала: «Живи сам и дай жить другим, вот мое правило».

Она позвала садовника и Билли и проследила за тем, чтобы они отнесли Шерлока в мои комнаты. Не забыла вывести полубессознательного Шерлока на лестничную площадку до их прихода, хотя я наверняка и сам об этом подумал бы.

Мы сменяли друг друга несколько дней, ухаживая то за одним, то за другим. Я проводил час-другой в лазарете, она —в доме, а потом мы возвращались к своим подопечным. В ее возрасте нельзя столько трудиться, но когда я предложил ей отдохнуть, получил в ответ испепеляющий взгляд. А еще она миниатюрна, а Виктор — рослый мужчина, выше Шерлока на столько же, на сколько Шерлок выше меня. Он без движения лежал на полу, и мы кормили его сладким молоком и согревали. Как-то раз я пришел сменить ее, и она сидела на одеяле и пела ему колыбельную. Могло бы показаться смешным, но на мои глаза навернулись слезы.

Через два дня Виктор попытался встать — неуклюжий, как новорожденный жеребенок. Удержаться на ногах ему не удалось, но ползти он смог, и мы позволили ему спуститься по лестнице. Я шел спереди, миссис Хадсон сзади, подбадривая его словами.

В лазарете я стал мыть Виктора, и пришлось принять помощь миссис Хадсон — нужно было держать его голову над водой. Мои попытки пощадить ее скромность натолкнулись на еще один яростный взгляд, и, если в башне она могла не понять, откуда взялся Виктор, после ванны все стало ясно. Потрогав длинный шрам на груди Виктора, она заметила, что дед гордился бы Шерлоком.

Какая замечательная женщина, эта миссис Хадсон!

Как только Виктор стал нашим пятидесятым пациентом, я получил возможность больше времени проводить с Шерлоком. К счастью оказалось, что его обезболивающее прекрасно снижало температуру. Как только лихорадка пошла на спад, Шерлоку стало скучно, и он решил вернуться к работе. Я предложил себя в качестве ассистента и рассказал все подробности о состоянии Виктора, какие мог вспомнить, и принес его заметки из башни. Шерлок угрюмо выслушал меня в тот день, но вечером он стал настаивать на том, чтобы самолично проведать Виктора. Я согласился помочь ему в обмен на ужин, и вот мы, медленно спустившись по лестнице, двигались по сумеречному саду. Шерлок изо всех сил боролся с головокружением.

В лазарете Шерлок сел на стул около кровати и стал наблюдать за дыханием Виктора. Попросил меня измерить пульс и проверить температуру, сам же его не касался. Мы пробыли недолго — когда Виктор во сне повернулся на бок, Шерлок поднялся с места. Никогда еще лестницы в мои комнаты на обратном пути не казались мне такими крутыми. Шерлок позволил раздеть себя и лег без лишних слов. Я устроился на кушетке, на которой проводил последние ночи, стараясь не вспоминать о выражении лица Шерлока, смотрящего на Виктора.

Это стало обыденным. Утром, во время позднего завтрака, я рассказывал о том, что происходит Виктором, Шерлок добавлял данные к своим заметкам, постепенно возвращаясь к деятельной жизни. Настало время, когда он окреп настолько, что стал ходить в лазарет с моей помощью. Поначалу он был слаб, и моя поддержка на лестнице была весьма необходима, но с каждым днем набирался сил, хотя все равно настаивал на моем присутствии. Как-то вечером, спустя неделю, подходя к палате, мы услышали голос Виктора. Шерлок остановился у порога, какое-то время вслушивался в его речь, затем, нахмурившись, повернул обратно. К Виктору тем вечером мы пришли позже.

Через две недели я мог бы признать, что здоровье Шерлока значительно поправилось. Мог бы, но молчал. Он не изъявлял желания возвращаться в свои апартаменты, и мне не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Я оправдывал себя тем, что хочу увериться в его полном выздоровлении, следить за тем, чтобы он ел три раза в день и не читал всю ночь. Со временем оснований для таких оправданий становилось все меньше. После обеда мы гуляли в саду, затем шли в лазарет. Постепенно наши прогулки становились дольше, и однажды вечером мы дошли до башни. Он попросил меня принести скрипку. Наверное, ему было трудно ходить по лестницам. Я поднялся и окинул взглядом комнату. Ее убрали, разбитое стекло подмели, одеяла унесли, но на полу остались медные провода, а со стола свисали разорванные кожаные ремни. Может, нежелание Шерлока заходить сюда было связано вовсе не с лестницами.

Шерлок перестал ходить к Виктору, взамен написав для меня список того, что следует проверять каждодневно и поручив записывать любые свои впечатления. Время от времени он просил меня принести из домашней библиотеки те или иные книги. Стопки книг росли, Шерлок читал их и делал заметки. Он начал собирать цветы и семена в саду и ненадолго бывать в лаборатории за клумбами азалий. Наконец, смог одолеть долгий путь через парк в особняк, а через некоторое время стал ходить туда напрямик через лазарет, хотя в палаты не заходил. Некоторые из пациентов-новичков даже не знали его, но кое-кто здоровался. Он кивал в ответ и продолжал свой путь.

Потом де Лейси декламировал Мура и говорил об ухаживании за дамами, а на следующий день Шерлок отправился к башню. Он пробыл там недолго, а потом продолжал туда приходить время от времени. Я полагал, что разыскал все его записи, но возможно, лабораторные журналы хранились где-то еще. Может, он проводил новые эксперименты. Он ничего не рассказывал, но в те ночи засыпал с трудом. Я слышал, как он ворочался на кровати.

Многие растения, из которых Шерлок готовит свои снадобья, ядовиты, и правильно отмерить дозу чрезвычайно важно. Шерлок всегда очень скрупулезно соблюдает прописи, вот почему его результаты впечатляют. Пока он болел, запасы препаратов истощились, и вот теперь он их возобновляет. Возможно, готовит партию для Майкла, потому что собирает явно больше, чем нужно нам. Он плохо спит по ночам, и я наблюдаю за ним более внимательно.

Я рассказал Шерлоку об уроке плавания, о том, как быстро Виктор учится. Он ответил, что Виктор очень способный к физическим упражнениям.

Когда начался сезон, Шерлок стал собирать больше растений.

Не знаю, говорила ли что-то миссис Хадсон, или Виктор сам уловил информацию о Шерлоке из разговоров пациентов и санитаров, или вытащил из своих смутных воспоминаний, но он начал задавать мне вопросы о Шерлоке и наблюдать за ним. Сначала спросил о своих волосах. Я, конечно, не мог предвидеть, что потом последуют вопросы о Шерлоке и отношениях с ним. Он хотел знать, почему у него самого нет таких длинных блестящих кудрей, как у этого «нетерпеливого» человека. Интересное определение! Обрезанные мною Виктору волосы отросли настолько, что скрыли шрамы на голове, но были еще прямыми. Я убедил его, что нужно набраться терпения, и его волосы тоже вырастут. Он посмотрел на мою короткую стрижку и, нахмурившись, спросил, могут ли у меня тоже вырасти длинные блестящие волосы. Явно стихов наслушался! Его словарный запас стал значительно шире.

Я рассказал Шерлоку об этом разговоре. Он поднял глаза от книги, перевел взгляд на мои волосы, затем снова молча уткнулся в книгу, лишь слегка улыбнулся. У Шерлока очень красивая шевелюра. Конечно, он знает об этом.

После этого Шерлок стал идти по лазарету медленнее, иногда даже останавливался обменяться парой слов с доктором Хупером, санитарами или пациентами. Он никогда не заводил разговоров, находясь рядом с Виктором, но если тот видел его, то все бросал и только слушал.

— Словно музыка, — сказал он мне однажды вечером.

— Что именно? — спросил я, считая его пульс и записывая цифры.

— Его голос, — ответил Виктор.

Я не уточнил чей именно голос, потому что знал. Слово «Его» было произнесено с большой буквы. Виктор имел на это право.

Я спросил, откуда он узнал о музыке, потому что у де Лейси была дудка. Он наигрывал на ней мелодии, под которые нужно петь стихи. Сам он не пел, но время от времени кто-то из пациентов узнавал песню и подпевал. Виктор хлопал в ладоши и топал ногами, если песня была веселой, иногда плакал, если песня была грустной.

Как бы Виктор ни радовался дудке и песням, именно скрипка Шерлока произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление. Обычно Шерлок играл в моих комнатах, я сидел рядом, и музыка была слышна в саду через открытые балконные двери. Однажды Шерлок начал играть, когда мы с доктором Хупером делали обход. День был солнечным, двери и окна были распахнуты, и ветер донес до нас звук — тихую мелодию дрожащей струны, через несколько мгновений пропавшую в шелесте листьев. Виктор в это время завязывал и развязывал на тонкой веревке узлы, которые ему показал один из пациентов. От этих полезных упражнений его пальцы с каждым днем становились все более ловкими. Виктор замер и напрягся, пытаясь уловить звуки. Наклонился к окну, веревка соскользнула с его колен. Страницы моего блокнота затрепетали на соседнем столе. Виктор встал и подошел к двери в парк. Едва он достиг порога, музыка смолкла. Он оглянулся на меня, сжав губы, и я поднял голову, зная, что это пауза перед следующим шагом. Когда музыка зазвучала вновь, Виктор широко раскрыл глаза и вышел в сад. Я последовал за ним. Он шагал через клумбы, пока не оказался перед моим балконом. Остановился и вперился туда взглядом, раскрыв рот. Подойдя ближе, я увидел, как Шерлок раскачивается под музыку, а солнце мерцает на шелковых рукавах его халата и лакированном корпусе скрипки. Виктор поднял голову и завыл. Шерлок опустил смычок. Несколько мгновений он стоял неподвижно и смотрел на нас, затем молниеносным движением закрыл двери и задернул шторы. Прежде он не слышал попыток Виктора петь. Виктор осел прямо в клумбу с лавандой, словно подкошенный.

Шерлок несколько недель не играл и не заходил в лазарет. Де Лейси учил Виктора играть на дудке. Я с беспокойством наблюдал за происходящим.

Ситуация изменилась, когда у нас гостил Майкл. Виктор гулял с де Лейси по парку — он уже уверенно стоял на ногах и, к пользе обоих, сопровождал слепого кузнеца на прогулках. Шерлок обходил с нами пациентов, и мы остановились у постели человека, чью ногу удалось спасти благодаря его йодной настойке, после того как я удалил из бедра глубоко засевшие обломки древесины. Мы объясняли Майклу детали, а солдат смотрел на нас почти так же, как Виктор смотрел на Шерлока, игравшего на балконе. Я закусил задрожавшую губу. С каждым днем мне становится все труднее скрывать свои чувства.

Уделив время всем подопечным, мы вместе с доктором Хупером направились в оранжерею пить чай. Миссис Хадсон превзошла сама себя. Беседа вращалась вокруг медицины и новостей из города, Шерлок был оживлен более обычного. Майкл заметил, что последние сенсации из столицы не должны мешать великому искусству и попросил Шерлока сыграть. Я глубоко вздохнул, Майкл одарил меня суровым взглядом. Возможно, сыграло роль шампанское, но Шерлок согласился, и, продолжая беседовать, мы пошли к лазарету, чтобы через него быстрее добраться до моих комнат. Был ранний вечер, но солнце светило ярко, тени были резкими и темными.

В друг из тени у двери лазарета раздался голос:

— _Просил ли я, чтоб Ты меня, Господь, из персти Человеком сотворил?  
Молил я разве, чтоб меня из тьмы извлёк и в дивном поселил Саду?_**

Голос Виктора после долгих упражнений приобрел звучность, слова произносил он четко, но в нем слышалась странная смесь моих интонаций, де Лейси и миссис Хадсон. Шерлок остановился, весь в сиянии солнечного света, и повернулся к тени, всматриваясь в нее. Мы замолчали.

— Что там, приятель? — сидевший на своей излюбленной скамье де Лейси взял Виктора за руку.

— Это мой Создатель, — ответил Виктор, юношеская дерзость его тона контрастировала со зрелым телом и почти младенческим возрастом.

Не знаю, сыграла ли роль уместность цитаты или факт, что Виктор нашел поэму Мильтона, но Шерлок наклонил голову и сосредоточенно прищурился, разглядывая его, будто впервые увидел после ночи в башне. Тот под пристальным взглядом расправил плечи и отбросил волосы со лба, глядя прямо в глаза. Отросшие волосы начали завиваться, они привлекли внимание Шерлока. Он погрузил пальцы в волосы и нащупал шрамы под ними. Виктор ощутимо расслабился. Шерлок провел пальцем по шраму вдоль виска, приподнял подбородок.

— Рубцы намного мягче, чем я ожидал, — Шерлок проследил пальцем по шраму снизу вверх. — Вам следует поблагодарить за это доктора Ватсона.

— Я должен прежде всего поблагодарить вас, — сказал Виктор ровно, не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока.

Этот нейтральный тон мог значить все, что угодно. Шерлок дернул уголком рта, признавая тонкость сказанного. Убрал руку, напоследок погладив Виктора по волосам.

— Прочтите Вольтера, — Шерлок развернулся и шагнул к двери, — можете брать книги из библиотеки, — добавил он.

Я пришел в себя и последовал за ним. Раздался голос де Лейси.

— Это был доктор Холмс?

— Это был мой Создатель! — ответил Виктор.

***

— Я помню день, когда Джон приехал из Лондона, будто это случилось вчера, — сказал самый дородный из присутствующих, — и наш разговор в этой гостинице до последнего слова.

— Вы всегда бережно хранили в памяти прошлое, Майкл, — сказал человек, в речи которого проскальзывала военная сдержанность.

— Будто вы можете судить, — Майкл вытянулся на стоявшем у стены диване, заложив руки за голову. — Со времен студенчества помню Ваши письма к Гарри. Сплошной домысел, Джон, — Майкл устремил взгляд на облицованный синими плитками потолок, на котором сияли бледные пятна лучей закатного солнца, проникавших сквозь ставни.

— Все же это было своего рода летописью, — возразил высокий мужчина.

— Мои лабораторные журналы — вот где научная летопись, — заявил сидевший на полу джентльмен. Скрестив ноги по-турецки, он опирался спиной о сиденье дивана. — Весьма важная часть этой истории, Виктор.

— Если кто-то сможет их прочесть, — Джон погладил Шерлока по волосам и опустил руку на его плечо.

— Все мои записи исключительно аккуратны, — возразил тот.

— Если в тот момент вы не находились под действием снадобий из собственного сада, — добавил седовласый собеседник и зевнул. — Узаконенная история — в моих записях, правда, большей частью прописанная между строк. — Он вытянул руки над головой и хрустнул пальцами. — В то адское время мне приходилось умиротворять викария по поводу его проклятых надгробий.

— Он сменил место весьма кстати, — согласился Джон. — Вы терпеливый человек, Грег.

— Вы не знаете и половины, — Грег Лестрейд поднял свой бокал. — Он теперь спасает души прихожан на Мэйфэр, — он отпил и подмигнул Джону. — Я слышал, паства молится о его скорейшем повышении.

Шерлок махнул рукой, держащей трубку.

— Надеюсь, не на Мэрилебон, иначе нам придется съехать с Бейкер-стрит.

Джон сжал плечо Шерлока.

— Молчите лучше! Разве вы сможете обойтись без квартиры в Лондоне?

— Я мог бы вести достойную сельскую жизнь. Я уже разместил в саду улья, — сказал Шерлок. — Считаю пчеловодство весьма увлекательным делом.

— Где же они? — спросил Майкл.

— Почти все к югу от башни, — ответил Шерлок, — и два в парке.

— Ядовитый мед, — вздохнул Майкл.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

Виктор встал, возвысившись над присутствующими, которые сидели или лежали.

— Вы удовлетворены? — Джон запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Тот кивнул.

— Я хотел подробностей.

— Рожден не был. Матери нет, — продолжил Джон. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Виктора. Тот указал большой рукой на Шерлока и Джона. На запястье под манжетой едва виднелся белый шрам.

— Два отца, — он протянул другую руку к Лестрейду и Майклу. — Два крестных отца, — улыбнулся он, — и без церковного таинства. Доктор Хупер и миссис Хадсон, мои тетушка и бабушка. Достаточно для начала. — Виктор шагнул в угол комнаты и присел на корточки рядом с сумкой. — Я купил кофе с кардамоном, который вам так нравится.

Джон оглядел комнату. Майкл лежал, полузакрыв веки. Лестрейд с улыбкой ждал кофе. Они явно не понимали смысла происходящего.

— Вы обещали, что продолжите, если он…

— Да, — оборвал его Шерлок. — Я тщательно все обдумал и написал Виктору, что согласен.

— Согласен? — повторил Джон.

Виктор извлек из сумки ароматный сверток, выпрямился, взял с полки медную турку и длинную ложку, поднес их к жаровне возле дивана и опустился рядом с ней на колени.

— Закроем глаза на то, как вам удалось все сделать, не сказав мне, — Джон вздохнул. — Вы в порядке?

— Более чем, — сказал Шерлок. — Благодаря вам я улучшил свои навыки хирурга. Вы следите за тем, чтобы я ел и спал. Вы не позволяете мне потеряться в этом.

— Я даже не знал о ваших занятиях, — возразил Джон.

Шерлок запрокинул голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Вам и не нужно было. Вы все равно поступаете правильно. Она почти закончена, — продолжил Шерлок.

Виктор разжег огонь. С улыбкой наполнил кофейник из кувшина с водой и поставил турку на горячие угли.

— Она? — Майкл открыл глаза и повернулся к Шерлоку.

Виктор ловкими пальцами развернул ткань и вощеную бумагу, в которую были завернуты молотый кофе и специи, и принялся спокойно готовить напиток. Самые страшные шрамы были спрятаны под одеждой и волосами, неуклюжести в движениях почти не осталось.

— Женщина для Виктора, — пояснил Шерлок. — _Эта Женщина_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Стихотворение Томаса Мура, 1808  
> ** Джон Мильтон, "Потерянный рай", этой цитатой начинается произведение Мэри Шелли 
> 
> Великолепный Бенедикт Камбербэтч в роли Создания (National Theatre 2011):  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/saki101/8198517/51763/51763_600.jpg


End file.
